


I Can Still See You In My Dreams

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for blacknwhitecow;// If you are still taking prompts. Can you please write a Tiberius/Sabinus reincarnation fix cause I just can't deal with Sabinus being dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Still See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be around 5-10 chapters, depending on how much there is to be actually wrote on the prompt. Thanks for the prompt.

Sabinus POV.

“You must do commanded as all...” I said.

“As all soldiers must.” Tiberius finished off. 

“I’m sorry Sabinus.” He said.

“As I am.” I said.

He pulled me into a hug; I leant into it and breathed him in.

We slowly moved outside, I went and stood with the soldiers, Tiberius spoke with his father, he looked unhappy and tore off his armour and joined us. 

“I will not do this.” Tiberius said.

“You will do as commanded.” I said.

“As all soldiers must.” He said.

They stood around me in a circle, 

He hit the piece of wood into the side of my head I fell;

 

Tom POV

I woke up in a cold sweat, it was the third time this week I’d had this dream in the last week.

Who was this Tiberius?

I can’t believe this was happening;

Dreaming of a person i’ve never meet. 

I stepped outside, I noticed a guy about my age, and he looked like the guy in my dream

Was he Tiberius? 

Was he real?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
